A sintered heat tube is a highly efficient heat transfer element that transfers heat using phase change processes between evaporation and condensation of a liquid in a closed vacuum tube. The sintered heat tube has good heat transfer performance and isothermality, and includes a tube housing, a liquid absorption core and end caps. After evacuating the air in the tube to form a negative pressure of 1.3*(10−1-10−4) Pa therein, a work liquid of a suitable amount is filled in the tube. After the capillary porous material of the liquid absorption core that presses closely against the inner wall of the tube is filled with the work liquid, the tube is sealed. One end of the sintered heat tube is an evaporating segment (or a heating segment), and the other end thereof is a condensing segment (or a cooling segment), and a heat insulating segment may be arranged between the evaporating and condensing segments according to the application needs. When one end of the sintered heat tube is heated, the liquid in the capillary core is evaporated and vaporized. The vapors flow to the other end of the tube due to a slight pressure difference, emit heat and condense into liquid again. Then, the liquid flows to the evaporating segment again under the capillary force along the porous material. This process cycles endlessly, transferring the heat from one end to the other end of the sintered heat tube. In other words, an existing sintered heat tube extends from its one end to the other along an exclusive path, which may be linear, L-shaped or U-shaped. However, existing sintered heat tubes may not achieve desired effects when radiating heat for heat sources of a high heat flow density such as semiconductor cooling plates.